Eleanor
by Laurewen Leimorth
Summary: He was all hers once,but not any more.Eleanor,a once-loved childe,invades the lives of Integra and Alucard one night seeking for audience to hear her story.ONESHOT.


my first Hellsing fic,hope you like it) Please review so I can be a better writer one day))

--

Jazz…Soft and misty, like velvet.Better when a female voice accompanies the music. Better yet if she's this beautiful and familiar.

Her dark hair danced freely as she moved her head according to the rhythm. Her shapely blood colored lips parted slightly as she sang. Her elegant figure was dressed in a black dress, wrapped around her full breasts tightly, draping around her legs. Her arms were bare; and pale and smooth they were, like a marble statue. Her eyes were left in the dark although he knew what color they were. She finished her song slowly as if tasting every word coming out of her own mouth then stepped back in the shadows of the backstage while the crowd applauded her performance.

She locked the door of the dressing room. It was hers for the night as well as the narrow shower which she needed the most at that moment. She slipped out of the dress easily, got in the shower and turned on the water. She stood still under the running water for some time until finally she sighed and said: "I somehow knew you would prefer this way, since you never knock the door."

It seemed like the tiled walls of the shower had eyes, lots of crimson eyes focused on her naked body. Then the eyes disappeared and he formed out of nothing, next to her body. She gazed at his eyes as he enjoyed the view. Then slowly, her lips curved in a smile showing her sharp canines.

She got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around her body and sat down on a chair her eyes still locked on his.

"You look good." She said.

"You too, as always." He replied leaning on the wall with a mocking smile.

"I've heard you prefer being called Alucard nowadays."

He nodded and added: "You're not here for a courtesy visit, I assume?"

"No." She shook her head slowly. "I'm after someone." Her smile grew wider. "I've heard the achievements of your master." She changed the subject. "And I had missed you. All that years without you, without a word from you…I actually worried about you, sire."

Alucard raised an eyebrow, and then laughed. A loud laugh it was, ringing in the small room. "Worried, Eleanor? Your ability to tell lies is dulled by the passing time."

"I must admit the last part was a _lie_, sire, yet I will protest your remark about me having lost my ability. Besides, I _did_ miss you."

He smiled fondly at his childe.

--

"I do not rule them directly any more." She continued her report to her sire at the balcony of her flat as they watched the city by night. They had left the bar after she had dressed and she had invited him to the roomy apartment she had hired for a couple of weeks. She had it redecorated of course. Heavy claret curtains were hung before the windows blocking the sunlight and a huge bed-like coffin for two, decorated with red satin bed sheet and pillows were placed in the middle.

"Mortal society gained power and influence over the centuries so I preferred to fade into the darkness long ago. They are still easy to manipulate though." She chuckled. "A realm ruled by a maiden who has life eternal is not a preferable tale for them anymore, I suppose. The fact that I do not grew old disagreed with them. Now, they _choose _the ones to rule them. At least they _think _they do."

"Besides, while they tried to rule themselves, I found much time for my hobbies. Singing in jazz bars is not a respectable career I know but I find it relaxing. I may say that I liked being the puppeteer more than being the queen."

"And you haven't said a word yet, sire." Her crimson eyes wandered on his silent figure.

"_Do I need to?" _his thoughts filled her mind.

"_Not really. I just love to hear your voice, as much as I love to hear mine." _She responded in her mind.

He stayed silent for a couple of more minutes while he searched her memories and thoughts and she enjoyed the touch of his mind. His touch was fondly, mixed with his madness and made her felt dizzy and warm.

When he finally spoke, his voice was soft, almost loving. "Do you need help in dealing with that man?"

She shook her head slowly knowing that he had read her memories about what happened and who she was seeking. "He's just another low-life blood sucking monster. A lucky one to escape at first. But I assure you, sire, that he won't get away from me. Especially not after he tried to humiliate me. He was a fool to scheme against me and he will pay for that." Her eyes seemed aflame with passion for vengeance and with bloodlust.

She calmed down as quickly as she raged. "Dawn is near." She pointed out. "May I offer my bed and body to you for the coming day, sire? It's not much but it's all I have here. " She asked, her eyes shining mischievously.

He stared at her. At her shapely body, her slim neck, her pale smooth skin and her lustful lips, parted invitingly. He could read the desire and lust she had for him in her eyes and in her thoughts. Centuries ago, that lust and desire would burn him. Centuries ago, he would have pinned her to the bed if she had looked at him as the way she did now.

Yet her invitation meant nothing this time. The lust for her was gone, washed away by the centuries. Only the bond of sire-childe had remained.

She looked at him, her mind reaching for his deliberately looking for the answer she craved for. She found nothing. He did not even trouble himself to say it out loud.

"I see, sire. Please forgive my improper proposal and my childish desires." She stood up coldly and bowed before Alucard.

"I'm most grateful for you spared time for me, sire."

"Eleanor..." he began but stopped when he saw the pain in her eyes.

She froze upon hearing her name from him; her lips were discolored and thinned with pain she tried too hard to hide.

"I had never presumed that lust might abandon…"Her voice lowered and then it was gone. She was speechless for the first time in her long unlife. She turned back and left the balcony.

"They need to grow up somehow." Alucard smiled. "And growing up is never easy for them."

--

Sir Integra Hellsing was sitting in front of her desk, lost in paperwork as usual when she heard a tapping on the window. She turned to face the glass only to see a woman standing on the windowsill, her hair and clothes dancing with the night breeze. Her hand immediately reached for her gun but the woman outside only tilted her head slightly and smiled. Then she raised her hand and hit the window once, it flew open.

"Please Sir Hellsing, I'm here to tell you a story, not to threaten your life." Eleanor told her still smiling warmly.

"I see no reason to listen to you." Integra yelled as she pulled the trigger.

The womanly shape of Eleanor blurred for a moment then reappeared. She took a step forward into the room and sighed.

"Please Sir Hellsing. I beg you. If you're not sure, call Alucard. I mean no harm." Eleanor walked past the pissed off platinum haired woman who is holding the gun barrel towards her heart and sat down.

"I was told Eleanor by your servant long ago and still known by this name." She began. Her eyes fixed on her icy blue ones and she sighed again.

"Shot again if you want. But it will be a waste of bullet. I suggest you keep them for the malevolent vampires. As I said, I'm here to tell you a story."

Integra fought with anger and curiosity for a moment and apparently curiosity won so she sat down on her chair still holding the gun securely.

"That's better." Eleanor smiled. "Where was I? Oh yes…I was born in a little village in Anatolia, year does not matter. But my parents were forced to migrate when I was a baby, so we settled down in Romania where my aunt was. I had a pretty ordinary life and eventually I got married. And after a year I was pregnant. The birth was difficult as I remember. I had lost too much blood yet my efforts were not enough. After hours of pain all I had was a dead baby girl, blond like her father and cold as grave." She took a deep breath although she didn't need it, afterwards she continued almost to herself.

"And I was so near to death that I could feel its grasp on my body. So I cursed. I cursed to God and to my husband and my dead daughter for leaving me alone to face death. I cursed as loud as I can. Others had deserted the house including my husband thinking that I'd gone mad by sadness. I'd cursed until I fell half unconscious. The loss of blood was affecting me. I've heard him at that time. He was asking whether I wanted to die or not. I thought he was the death came to claim my soul but then I saw him." Her voice rose with excitement.

"His pale face was perfect and unearthly handsome. He was slim and tall and elegantly dressed in black. He whispered again.-Do you wish to die?- I forced myself to answer with the last drops of energy I could gather.-I wish to live.- With that he had taken me and filled my life. Yes, I'm the childe of who you know by the name Alucard."

"We had ruled for decades, together, and shared the days and nights. A real mentor and lover he was." She chuckled as memories filled her mind.

"You're losing too much by not allowing him to touch you." She remarked. Integra's hand tightened, her knuckles becoming white and her breathing got faster.

"Don't get excited, I'm sorry." Eleanor apologized before continuing.

"Years passed,we got separated and know you're the master of my sire." She examined her thoroughly, her eyes piercing Integra.

"And I see why he had chosen you." She lowered her head.

Integra took her lighter to light a cigarette, her gun still pointing at Eleanor. "And why have you told this story?"

"Firstly, I wanted to see the master of my sire, that's why I came here taking the risk to be shot at." She grinned. "Secondly, I wanted to remind that he was once mine. Yes, I'm jealous, I admit. Lastly, I wanted my story to be known."

She stood up with those words and turned to face the shadows lurking in the corner of the room. "I'm done here sire, I'll be leaving next night."

Alucard appeared where she was facing. "This was a childish behavior." He scolded her.

"And with the story told, I'm now free sire." She turned to face Integra who was watching the silent ceremony between Alucard and Eleanor curiously.

"You'll be a great vampire and a lucky one to have him." Apparently she was forcing herself to smile. "Take care of him." She said as she walked towards the open window and jumped out.

Integra sat still for a moment before turning her icy eyes to Alucard who was grinning with his crimson eyes fixed on hers. "What did she mean by 'you'll be a great vampire', Alucard? Do you have any idea?" She raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Alucard shrugged as his grin widened. "Who knows what a child means?" He replied his master melting in the shadows and his mad laugh ringing in the corridors of the mansion.

--


End file.
